The way of a heart
by Ruthaahl
Summary: Merlin starts to believe that he is going Suddenly he starts to see people who he never thought he would see And the thing is that nobody else can see Is it his magical powers spooking or is there something bigger than Merlin can comprehend with taking place?
1. The first

Message to my followers (from the start and to the 22-08-13) who I thank for believing in my story = Okay, to be honest I quite think I made a few mistake with the first chapter and I don't really like the story I had started, so that's why I'm starting a new one. Please do not hate me for changing story!

* * *

**WARNING: A few spoilers will appear in this story and the information for those of you who have not seen the second and the following seasons yet!**

* * *

This story takes place during no special season of the Tv-series, but Camelot is under the regime of Uther and Morgana isn't evil. Not sure which of the knights to have with or not, but you will probable notice.

This is my first Merlin-story and I have seen all the seasons, but capturing character is not my strongest side, so please tell me if you think I'm being wrong to anyone ;)

* * *

The skies over the big castle wore a grey coat of heavy clouds. Flags were flying and smattered in the whipping wind, making the few people who was outside fight to stay upright. The strong wind whistled through the castle and nearly blew out all fires and candles.

"Just... great!" Arthur muttered as he pulled his coat closer around him "Fantastic start of the big tournament!"

As I was struggling with keeping the window closed I looked at my master and friend, even if none of us had spoken it out load.

"Don't worry, Arthur" I said as loud as I could to drown out the wind "You will get your time to shine!"

Arthur muttered once again, but I could not discern what it was since the wind conquered all other sounds. I pushed my hardest, but unfortunately my physical strength was not enough so with a quick glance at Arthur, making sure he was not looking, I casted a spell over the window which made it close with a big thud.

Pleased with myself I smiled widely.

"Now when you finished playing with the window, help me get dressed for the banquette" Arthur demanded and stood up from his bed.

I could not help but to roll his eyes at his insensitivity before picking up the finest clothes that Arthur owned. When I got closer I scented something and wrinkled my nose.

"Have you..." I asked and sniffed in the air "Have you put on some extra perfume?"

Under the short second I found this totally amusing I saw how the prince blushed, before he pushed my away by trying to hit me with his belt. Me being quicker I easily jumped out of the way.

"I'm a prince, I think I can handle myself without your idiotic help" he said with a tone I recognized as shame, but disguised as annoyance.

He very often used that tone and I think that he never really knows it himself, nor anyone else.

I tried my best to hide my laughter, but a snore-like sound slipped from my lips and that made Arthur throw a small cushion at me. This time I did not got the time to react and it hit my right in the chest.

"If you don't start behaving like a real servant I will put you in the stocks" Arthur threatened and glared at me with his blue eyes like a mirror, showing the shame of me finding out about his extra attempt.

"Yes, milord" I answered politely, but still smiling of amusement.

Arthur silently took the shirt I was handing out for him. His lips tight together to really show that he really did not like me at the moment. It happened way to often that the prince got mad at me, but this time I felt there was something different.

Arthur seemed nervous since he had trouble getting his clothes on and was moving around, thinking of something that made his face twist in different expressions. This puzzled me because I could not think of any reason why Arthur could be nervous.

It could be the big tournament. But why would he put on extra perfume if he was nervous over the tournament? Different kind of thoughts went through my head, but me being smart (for once) held quiet.

**Later that evening**

The wind had slowed just enough for nearly all guests and participants in the tournament to arrive just in time for the big banquette. Camelot had made sure to make it the biggest fest(?) possible under the circumstances as a little comfort for the tired travelers.

I, for once, had manage to persuade Arthur to let me be a part of the banquette and to my big surprise I did not have to be his personal pass-up(?). This made my uneasy feeling about something being wrong with Arthur even bigger.

I made sure to keep an eye at Arthur during the banquette, from my place opposite him at the knights's table, to see if I could discern anything different in my master's behavior, but it seemed like normal. He drank, he talked, he laughed.

But suddenly I saw something. It was more of an accident that I noticed how Arthur stopped listening to Sir Gwaine's story of how he manage to get with some girl. It did not interest me a lot so I just looked around the table and saw how Arthur moved his eyes from Gwaine to somewhere behind me and his eyes started to shine with a suspicious glow, becoming more intense.

My curiosity made me turn a bit indiscreet, because who would care that I looked around, and I started to smile. Now everything feel to place with Arthur's weird behavior.

Coming into the room was a young woman wearing a ordinary beautiful red dress and long dark hear that feel beautifully down her shoulders and back. Her eyes searched the room for the person she was looking for and I turned my gaze to Arthur, who was intensely watching as the young woman made her way through the hall.

"Aah, Gwen!" Sir Lancelot exclaimed with a happy voice as she stopped near our table.

I had for long known about Arthur's affections for Guinevere and I could understand him. She was a kind-hearted and equitable young woman who had manage to take care of herself since long back. Also she was very beautiful.

"Sires" Gwen said politely and did a curtsy(?) "I only wish to speak a moment with Merlin"

Arthur nodded and told that it was perfectly fine. I could still see the glow in Arthur's eyes and I little sting of jealousy went through me as I saw Gwen's quick glance at the prince had the same intense glow.

I was not jealous that Gwen fancied Arthur, but that they were in love. I had lost my true love not too long ago and it still hurted me to think of it.

As I stood up I caught a movement near me and I turned my head to see what it was, since I did not want to bump into someone of big importance and embarrass Arthur and the rest of the royal family.

When I saw what it was my heart dropped and I could feel how all color disappeared from my face. I could not believe what I was seeing. It had to be the vine, because it was impossible. I tried my best to breath, but the big shock made my eye sight smaller and before I fell unconscious to the floor I saw the big and warm smile of Freya.

* * *

There you go ladies and gentlemen, I hope you like it. Please tell me if I've done any character wrong. I'll do my best to have next chapter up next friday, the 30th August.


	2. Somewhere in the middle

I've tried to update this story, but it doesn't work. So I'll write a small little chapter here. Next big (important) chapter will be up the date I wrote in the first chapter.

* * *

_She was smiling at me. Her brown eyes were glowing with life and happiness._ _There were no dirt on her body and her dark hair was shining._

_"Freya" I breathed out in shock as I was overwhelmed by her presence._

_I tried to reach for her, but she moved just as my fingers were about to touch her hand._

_"Freya..." I said, now a little more concerned._

_She laughed that smile that always made my stomach turn of love. I wanted so bad to hold her in my arms again, feel her warmth._

_I rose to get to her, but there was something holding me back. I looked down at my body, but saw nothing. As I looked up I saw that Freya was walking away._

_I forced against the invisible power keeping me from getting up. I twisted and turned to get loose, but it was impossible._

_Freya was still walking away, not even turning her head to look at me. I felt how the tears were burning in my eyes._

_"FREYA!" I screamed with a voice filled of pain and sadness before I was pulled backwards in a flashing light._


	3. Waking up

Sorry for the late update, I have some personal problems that are affecting my motivation and writing-mood and this chapter will be short due to this.

* * *

The flashing light faded out to a soft and warm light. I was not sure if I had my eyes closed or opened, it just felt so peaceful that I would have loved to stay there forever. Everything around me were wet and it felt like I was floating in water. A small humming sound made me think that I've have died.

If I were dead I actually didn't mind at all. My body was not sore or hurting. My thoughts were relaxed, not thinking about all duties I had to preform to please Arthur.

That only thought, that single word, made the world throw itself at me. The light started to irritate my eyes, the surrounding turned uncomfortable wet and that humming sound quickly turned into a muffled noise.

Unwillingly my eyelids opened and I starred into the familiar celling of my room. I had no idea how I ended up here, my memory was blank and my tired brain did not want to figure out what was going on.

Suddenly the door to my room opened and I lifted my head just enough to see that it was my mentor. His eyes were worried until they noticed me watching him.

"Ah, Merlin" Gaius clearly lit up, but I could hear that he had not slept in a while "You're awake!"

Why was he so relieved that I was awake? Hadn't I just been sleeping?

Apparently could Gaius read my thoughts on my face because the smile he wore disappeared.

"You don't remember?" he asked and sat down next too me on the bed, but quickly stood up.

I wrinkled my forehead and looked where he had been siting and realized why it was wet. I had been sweating, my clothes and sheets had turned dark out of the liquid.

"No" I said slowly, turning my gaze to the old man.

"What do you remember?" he asked with his investing physician-voice, which I had learned to recognize since he used against his patients.

I closed my eyes and really tried to focus on the latest memory.

"I remember that I ate some vegetable stew, that was disgusting (Gaius looked a bit annoyed at me, it was his food I guess), and than I rushed away to work. And after work me and Arthur went to the banquette, I was sitting with the knights and we sat close to Arthur because I remember he listened to Gwaine and than came Gwen asked for something and than I saw..."

I opened my mouth, but no sound came out. I was unable to finish the sentence because I could not believe it. Now I remember it all too clearly. The pain came with a greater power than I excepted and I had to fight the tears back.

"Merlin?" Gaius asked with what I believed to be a mix of curiosity and concern "What did you see?"

"Freya" I whisper, not sure if my voice would hold if I spoke louder.

Gaius starred at me like I just told him that the sun had fallen from the sky.

"You don't believe me?" I said, my voice sounding more aggressive than necessary.

He did not answer me. I knew that he tried to figure out something good to say. Probable he wanted to say I had been dreaming or the vine had tampered with my head.

The slam of the door saved him and I sat up to see who was rushing in like that.

"Merlin!"

The voice was not the voice I had wished to hear. To be honest, it was the last voice I wanted to hear.

"Gaius" the young boy greeted politely as he walked inside my room.

His face was slightly red of unknown reason, his blonde hair wet from what I guessed was an early bath and his body was dressed in the Camelot-armor.

"God morning, sire!" Gaius greeted politely and bowed his head to show the prince respect "I guess you are in need of Merlin's services, and he will be with you in a couple of minutes"

"He better" Arthur said inpatient and only throw one quick glance at me before leaving the room.

I could not help but to roll my eyes and grunt at his insensitivity. Did he not care that I had fainted, or whatever I did?

"I know you don't like it, but it's your job" Gaius said as a try to comfort my bad mood.

I just glared at him, before he left me to let me get myself ready for work.


End file.
